This invention relates to human-powered cycles
Early vehicles called velocipedes had no brakes or drive mechanism. Later, single speed bicycles featured a xe2x80x9ccoaster brakexe2x80x9d in a rear wheel hub, and a drive mechanism. In Britain, where hills were common, a transmission occupied the rear wheel hub, so braking was moved to wheel rims. For hills a drive mechanism evolved to a multiple speed xe2x80x9cderailleurxe2x80x9d mounted a few inches off the ground, victim to water, mud, weeds, rocks, and other debris. One improvement of the present invention is that the drive mechanism is mounted safely above the level of axles. Other improvements provide solutions to problems of squealing, chattering, abrading, dragging, uneven, awkward caliper brakes, uncomfortable tissue-damaging saddles, hard ride, waste of operator""s energy output, vehicle falling over, jarring ride, and the intimidating awkwardness of swinging one""s leg over a crossbar, and the tyranny of being trapped astride.
The feather-soft-ride Tread Wheel Frame System solves many of the drawbacks of cycling that inhibit people from enjoying the remarkable thrill of cycling along quietly under their own power. The high location of the drive mechanism reduces concerns and repairs. The saddle has no horn to damage vital tissues and adjacent thigh levers recover energy and relieve some stress on knees. The stand parks the frame upright. Back stress is reduced by an adjustable lean-on device and by adjustable steering. The absence of a crossbar provides for easy mounting and anxious-free riding which will attract more potential riders. An energy recapture system saves energy normally wasted, such as braking and shock absorbing, and stores this energy in weightless form until it is efficiently used to assist pedaling up hills.